Digimon vs. Pokemon 3: Alliance
by Zudomon
Summary: The fic is finished! All of the remaining chapters are up. The kids encounter Warmon and Miragemon. Plus a really sad part. R/R!


Chapter 1: The Calling  
  
Ash, Misty and Tracey were continuing their adventures. They entered a forest.   
  
"Cool," Ash said, "I bet we'll see a lot of bug pokemon here!"   
  
Misty backed off. "Bugs?!"   
  
Ash started to laugh.   
  
"What are you laughing at, Mr. Pokemon Master?!"   
  
"Uhh..uh."   
  
Ash didn't want to say anything. Then he saw rustling in some bushes. Ash smiled and clutched a pokeball.   
  
"It's a pokemon!"   
  
Ash slowly and cautiously approached the bush. He pushed the bush away with a swipe of his arm. The bush went off to the side.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
They all said. On the ground was what looked like an electrical socket. Suddenly, a rainbow colored light shot up. Ash, Misty and Tracey watched in awe. Then, an old man showed up on the screen.   
  
"What the? Who are you?"   
  
Ash asked in disbelief. The man looked up.   
  
"My name is Gennai. I have come from the Digital World."   
  
"The Digital World? What's that?"   
  
Tracey asked.   
  
Gennai continued, "The Digital World is made up of bits of data taken from your world. The bits of data have also taken on a physical form into Digital Monsters or Digimon. I have projected myself on a hologram to tell you this. We need your help. You and the Digi Destined, which you'll meet once in the Digital World, need to defeat an evil Digimon. I'll tell you all about it once I take you to the Digital World. Here, you need this to get to the Digital World."   
  
Out of the hologram shout out three sky blue devices. They had a screen in the middle and around the screen were some type of hieroglyphics. These were digivices. Ash, Misty and Tracey each had one. Ash showed the digivice to Gennai.   
  
"What's this?"   
  
"It is a digivice. It is the only way to get to the Digital World. I will create an inter-dimensional vortex for you three to past through. Oops, ran out of coins, gotta go."   
  
Then the hologram disappeared. Ash turned around to Misty and Tracey.   
  
"What should we do?"   
  
Tracey shrugged. "I don't even know how to get there."   
  
Misty didn't answer. She was too busy looking up at the sky.   
  
"What are you looking at, Misty?" Ash asked.   
  
Misty pointed up. "There!"   
  
In the sky was a flat yellow oval. Rocks and debris started to get sucked through. Suddenly, Misty flew up towards it.   
  
"Misty!" Ash yelled.   
  
Suddenly, Ash and Tracey were flying too. They went through the portal to the Digital World.  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Briefing  
  
"AHHH!" Ash, Misty and Tracey yelled as they fell through the air, head first. They landed hard on the ground. Ash got up and rubbed his head.   
  
Misty looked around. "Phew, this doesn't look like the forest we were in before."   
  
Then Misty spotted the lake right near where they were standing. They were standing in a clearing, between a forest and a lake. Suddenly, the socket appeared again and light shot from it.   
  
"It's that man!" Tracey said as Gennai appeared on the screen.   
  
"Greetings. Welcome to the Digital World. If you look out to your right, you can see a lake. In there is my house."   
  
Ash was taken aback by that. "Huh? We have to swim underwater to your house?"   
  
Gennai shook his head. "Just walk towards the lake and then you'll see my house. Uh oh, ran out of quarters, gotta go!" Then Gennai disappeared along with the rainbow colored light.   
  
"Why does he always leave us out to dry?" Misty asked. Ash walked towards the lake. As he got closer and closer to it, part of the lake went in either direction, revealing stairs.   
  
"Ah! Look Misty, we can get to his house now." Ash told her.   
  
The stairs lead to a house. Tracey pointed to it. "That must be Gennai's house."   
  
Ash and Misty nodded as they walked with Tracey down the stairs.   
  
"C'mon, I think we should go a little faster, the water my splash down on us." Misty said.   
  
They finally entered Gennai's front yard. Gennai walked towards them.   
  
"Welcome. This is my house. Come on, let's go inside."   
  
Ash nodded. "Let's do it."   
  
They walked into the house, where eight kids were sitting on floor next to a table. Tracey looked out the windows and saw fish swimming around. The eight kids looked up. Gennai was at the front of the table.   
  
"Okay, I brought you two together to tell you about why you're here. You eleven had fought each other before. The reason for this is a Digimon named Miragemon. He and his assistant and servant Warmon have created mirages for you to meet and fight each other. Miragemon is very powerful. He has created these mirages in an attempt to kill you. But, for some reason, the mirages have ended, causing you to forget anything happened. Even people that have died in the mirages come back to life. Miragemon is finding a source of power, which he can keep the mirages from abruptly ending and causing you to forget the encounters."   
  
A boy in a blue shirt stood up. "We can take on this evil digimon! He'll be just like the others we've encountered!"   
  
Gennai shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Although Warmon is only a servant, he is a mega digimon. Somehow, Miragemon was able to digivolve into another level, the highest level ever, ultra. His power is equivalent to four mega digimon. Although, your digimon has to harness enough power to become an ultra digimon. There is a high chance your digimon may die though. Ash, Misty and Tracey, you are to use your pokemon. These kids are the Digi Destined, they're destined to save the Digital World."   
  
A boy in an orange buttoned shirt spoke up. "Where exactly is Miragemon?"   
  
Gennai pulled down a map. "His base is here," he said as he pointed to an island, "the biggest island in the Digital World. It is called Dark Island. Quick, you must go to save this world." With that, Gennai escorted the Digi Destined and Ash and company out of the house.   
  
"What should we do?" Ash asked.  
  
The boy in the blue shirt answered him. "Let's go to Dark Island!"  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Journey to Dark Island Begins  
  
The Digi Destined faced Ash and company. They started to introduce themselves.   
  
"We're the Digi Destined," The boy in the blue shirt started, "like what Gennai said, we're destined to save the Digital World. I'm Tai. That's Sora, Izzy, Matt, Joe, Kari, T.K. and Mimi." Tai said as he pointed to each child.   
  
Ash nodded. "Hi, I'm Ash, Misty and Tracey." Ash also pointed to each person while he said their name.   
  
"How do we get to Dark Island? I don't want to swim, I can't swim!" Joe asked.   
  
Sora laughed. "We can use Zudomon to get across." Gomamon said, who was at Joe's feet, jumped into the water.   
  
"Gomamon.. digivolve to.... Ikkakumon!"   
  
Ash gasped. "What happened?"   
  
"He digivolved," Izzy said, "this means that he goes up a level in evolution and becomes a bigger and stronger digimon."   
  
"I've gotta sketch this." Tracey said as he pulled out his notebook and pencil and sketched Ikkakumon in the water.   
  
"Ikkakumon.. digivolve to... Zudomon!"   
  
Now a turtle like digimon was in the water, only his shell was showing. Tai walked forward.   
  
"C'mon let's go!"   
  
Tai jumped onto Zudomon. The rest of the Digi Destined followed. Then Ash, Misty and Tracey jumped on. They laid down on one of Zudomon's spikes on his shell.   
  
"Where's Dark Island?" Zudomon asked. Izzy took out his computer.   
  
"Well, Gennai gave me a map to show us where it is." Izzy showed everyone the map on his computer. "According to this, Dark Island is quite aways away."   
  
Tai stood up. "Alright! Let's go!"   
  
Zudomon started to go towards Dark Island....  
  
  
Chapter 4: They Run Into Trouble  
  
Zudomon sailed through the water as the group of children and Digimon were on his back. Izzy had programed his computer to track their exact position. On the computer now was the map to Dark Island and a moving red dot showing their position.   
  
"How long will this take? I'm getting sea sick." Mimi asked, whining.   
  
Izzy looked at the computer screen. "It should take us approximately 7 hours from now."   
  
"Ooooh." Mimi said as she sighed.   
  
Suddenly, Agumon put his nose up to the air. "I smell something. It smells like-----"   
  
Agumon was cut off as a huge head atop a very long neck. The head roared. Tai awed at the monster.   
  
"Who is that?" He asked Izzy.   
  
Izzy started typing away. The map minimized and he put up the Digimon Analyzer. Izzy continued to type. Then the picture of the digimon went up on the screen.   
  
"That's Plesiomon. A fully digivolved prehistoric monster with a huge body. It's Plesio Beam attack can blast it's enemies to kingdom come!"   
  
Tai clenched a fist.   
  
"Don't worry, we'll be able to take this monster!"   
  
"I agree with you Tai." Kari and Sora spoke up.   
  
Tai and Matt turned to their digimon.   
  
"Agumon," "Gabumon," The two spoke, "warp digivolve!" They said in unison.   
  
"Agumon, warp digivolve to.....Wargreymon!"   
  
Agumon said. Instead of Wargreymon standing there, Agumon stood there and he was on the ground. The same was for Gabumon. The two kids ran over to their digimon.   
  
"Agumon." Tai said as he clutched Agumon.   
  
"Gabumon." Matt said to Gabumon.   
  
"We can't digivolve because we're hungry." Agumon told them.   
  
"They need food fast." Tai said.   
  
Joe spotted an island right near them. "We can go there and get away from Plesiomon! Full speed that way Zudomon!"   
Zudomon turned from Plesiomon and to the island. Plesiomon watched Zudomon leave. Plesiomon wouldn't let it's catch get away that easily. Plesiomon chased after Zudomon. Mimi looked back and screamed.   
  
"AHHHHH!!!! It's behind us! Faster Zudomon!"   
  
Zudomon started to speed up.   
  
"Plesio Beam!!!"   
  
Plesiomon opened it's mouth and launched a beam of pure sky blue energy. The beam hit the water where Zudomon was a couple seconds ago, causing splashes everywhere. The splashing prevented Plesiomon from seeing Zudomon land onto the island. Zudomon digivolved back to Gomamon. They ran into the forest, preventing Plesiomon from seeing them. Plesiomon snorted and submerged. The gang stopped and rested for a while.   
  
"Now let's get some food."   
  
Tai said. The others nodded. Tai and Matt got firewood and laid them down. The sun was almost down and it started to get dark. They laid the firewood down and Agumon used its Pepper Breath on the wood, causing a fire. Sora and Mimi were gathering berries and such. Ash, Misty and Tracey pulled out their lunches and got around the fire. They started to eat. Izzy, T.K., Kari, Joe started to fish. They caught ten fish and they started to prepare them. They all gathered around the fire. They started to eat. They didn't talk. The Tai broke the silence.   
  
"How do we get off the island, we'll have to fight Plesiomon sooner or later."   
  
"I say we just fight it after we eat. Then our digimon will be at full strength." Matt said.   
  
They nodded. "Let's do it!" Tai said.   
  
They finished eating. Joe was the only one who ate the berries. The rest of them ate fish and Ash and company ate their lunches. Tai stretched and yawned.   
  
"I think we should get some shut eye. We'll defeat Plesiomon tomorrow."   
  
The Digi Destined got on the ground and fell asleep. Ash, Misty and Tracey got out their sleeping bags and went to sleep.  
  
Chapter 5: Sickness  
  
The Digi Destined and Ash and company woke up the next morning. Matt looked to Gabumon.   
  
"Time to destroy Plesiomon."   
  
Gabumon nodded.   
  
"Gabumon, warp digivolve to.... Metalgarurumon!"   
  
Metalgarurumon flew into the water. Suddenly, Plesiomon surfaced and he looked mad. Metalgarurumon flew around while Plesiomon tried to bite down on Metalgarurumon.   
  
"Plesio Beam!"   
  
The beam of sky blue energy erupted from Plesiomon's mouth again. The beam hit Metalgarurumon, causing an explosion. Metalgarurumon fell into the water.  
  
Underwater...  
  
Plesiomon entered the underwater world along with Metalgarurumon. Metalgarurumon was swimming through the water as Plesiomon grabbed Metalgarurumon in its jaws. Metalgarurumon tried to get out. Plesiomon got up to the surface.  
  
The surface....  
  
Plesiomon held Metalgarurumon in it's jaws. With a jerk of Plesiomon's neck, Metalgarurumon sailed through the air and into Plesiomon's outstretched jaws. Metalgarurumon sailed into Plesiomon's gullet. Matt was horrified.   
  
"Metalgarurumon!"   
  
Suddenly, he heard a sound come from Plesiomon that sounded like Metal Wolf Claw. Suddenly, Plesiomon's stomach had turned pale white. Plesiomon looked down before it was deleted. When Plesiomon vanished, Metalgarurumon was in the water. Metalgarurumon flew over to the Digi Destined as Ash and company awed at the digimon. Metalgarurumon landed in front of the group and turned back to Tsunomon. Tsunomon hopped into Matt's arms.   
  
"You're the mon Tsunomon!" Matt said to the head digimon. Tsunomon smiled.   
  
"Gomamon, digivolve to... Ikkakumon!"   
  
"Ikkakumon, digivolve to.... Zudomon!"   
  
Zudomon went into the water near the shore of the island and went in so its back was showing. The children and the digimon climbed on. Zudomon went off and Izzy took out his computer and typed away on it. The computer showed the map again. Suddenly, a scream was heard. The Digi Destined turned around to see Joe in pain, holding his stomach.   
  
"AHH!!! My stomach.. It burns!" He screamed.   
  
"What's wrong Joe?" Izzy asked him.   
  
"My stomach!" He managed to say.   
  
Palmon picked up a berry that Joe ate last night. One had fallen onto Zudomon's back.   
  
"Just as I thought," Sshe said, "these berries are bad and can make you sick. But there is a cure for them. It can only be found on Blue Island, where the blue cure berries grow."   
  
"We've go to go there." Tai said.   
  
Izzy nodded and found Blue Island on the map. "Blue Island is on the way to Dark Island. We've got to go there. Zudomon, set course for Blue Island!"  
  
Chapter 6: Camp  
  
"How long till we get to Blue Island, Izzy?" Mimi whined.   
  
Izzy checked his computer.   
  
"About two hours."   
  
It was the middle of the afternoon. Everyone was relaxing on top of Zudomon's back. Joe had fallen asleep in pain.   
  
"After we get to Blue Island," Izzy started, "it will take us another hour to get to Dark Island."   
  
Mimi was getting sea sick. T.K. rubbed his stomach.   
  
"Matt, I'm really hungry."   
  
Matt nodded. "Yeah, I think we should start camp and start fishing."   
  
Tai nodded and pointed to the nearest island. "Let's stop there."   
  
Zudomon turned and landed on the island. The kids got off and Zudomon digivolved back to Gomamon. The kids started to fish. Ash, Misty and Tracey made a fire and got firewood with the help of their pokemon. The fire was set. The Digi Destined caught a lot of fish. Then they put them on sticks and put the sticks next to the fire to cook the fish. The kids waited for the fish to cook. By the time they were cooked it was night. Ash and company got their sleeping bags out. The kids started to eat the cooked fish and they started to talk.   
  
"So," Tai started to Ash, "how come you were brought here without a digimon?"   
  
"That's easy," Ash answered, "we have our pokemon to fight."   
  
"What's a pokemon? Is that a digimon in your world?" Tentomon asked.   
  
"No," Tracey said, "pokemon is a name for all of the creatures. Trainers use them in battles. We'll show you all of our pokemon now."   
  
The Digi Destined watched as Ash and company sent out. Ash and company pointed to each pokemon and said their name.   
  
"Pokemon have numerous attacks we use to fight." Ash told them.   
  
"Cool," T.K. said, "can you show us a pokemon fight?"   
  
Ash looked at Misty and Tracey.   
  
"Sure, I guess." Tracey said.   
  
"Let's have me against Tracey." Ash suggested.   
  
"Okay." Misty said.   
  
Ash and Tracey tried decided which pokemon to use.....  
  
Chapter 7: Pokemon Fight  
  
The kids gathered in a clearing to watch the pokemon battle. The Digi Destined and Misty were on the sidelines while Ash and Tracey were on either side of a clearing.   
  
  
"Let's use three pokemon each." Tracey called to Ash.   
  
Ash nodded. "Okay." Ash looked down. "Pikachu, you're up."   
  
Pikachu walked up to the battle. "Pika!"   
  
"Okay," Tracey said, "I choose Venonat!"   
  
Tracey threw a pokeball and out came Venonat. The two pokemon faced each other.   
  
"Pikachu, Thundershock!" Ash ordered.   
  
"Venonat," Tracey said, "dodge it and use sleep powder!"   
  
"PIKA–CHU!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Pikachu erupted in electricity. The electricity was nearing near Venonat. Venonat jumped into the air and shook, releasing blue powder. Pikachu was hit by the powder, and started to sway back and forth. Pikachu fell over, asleep.   
  
"Yeah, Venonat!" Tracey yelled to his pokemon.   
  
Ash growled. "Pikachu return, go Pidgeotto!"   
  
Ash launched a pokeball and out of it came Pidgeotto. "Pidgeotto, use whirlwind!" Ash commanded.   
  
Pidgeotto went into the air and flapped its wings, creating hug gusts of wind. Venonat tried to stay on the ground, but couldn't and flew around all over the place. The wind stopped and Venonat fell to the ground. It wasn't moving.   
  
"Venonat return!" Tracey yelled as he put the pokeball up.   
  
Venonat turned pure red and went back into the pokeball. Tracey got another pokeball.   
  
"Go Marril!"   
  
The blue mouse shot out of the pokeball.   
  
"Marril, use water gun!" Tracey commanded.   
  
Ash heard Tracey and said, "Pidgeotto, counter it with a gust attack."   
  
Pidgeotto again flapped its wings, creating only one gust of wind this time. Marril launched water out of its mouth, hitting the wind and going back and hitting Marril. Marril couldn't stay on the ground either and flew away and landed on its head. Marril was out cold.   
  
"Marril, return! Go Scyther!" Tracey called.   
  
Marril went into its pokeball and Tracey clutched another pokeball. He threw this one to the ground and Scyther erupted out of the pokeball.   
  
"SCYTHER!!!!" Scyther yelled.   
  
"Scyther, use double team." Tracey said.   
  
Scyther turned into three Scythers. Pidgeotto was confused.   
  
"Pidgeotto, attack each Scyther with your quick attack!" Ash commanded.   
  
Pidgeotto went after a Scyther with its quick attack. Pidgeotto went through the Scyther, meaning it was a fake one.   
  
"Scyther, use your wing attack." Tracey ordered.   
  
A Scyther behind Pidgeotto launched little energy pieces from its wings. Pidgeotto was hit and it fell to the ground.   
  
"Uh oh, Pidgeotto, return! Go Charizard!"   
  
Ash threw a pokeball and Charizard came out.   
  
"Uh oh, Ash don't do that! Charizard won't obey you!" Misty called.   
  
Ash smiled. "Don't worry Misty. Charizard won't hurt me."   
  
Then Charizard used flamethrower on Ash.   
  
"I could be wrong."   
  
He said, all cooked from Charizard's attack. Charizard laid down and fell asleep.   
  
"Oh, Charizard!" Ash yelled at it.   
  
Ash had lost the match.   
  
"Charizard, return." Ash said.   
  
Charizard went back into its pokeball.   
  
"Return, Scyther." Tracey said.   
  
Scyther also returned into its pokeball. Tracey had won the match.   
  
  
Chapter 8: Arrival At Blue Island   
  
After the match, the kids had gotten back on Zudomon and started sailing. That was almost two hours ago. Izzy looked at his map and then at the island dead ahead from them. Izzy pointed to it.   
  
"There's Blue Island!"   
  
Sora and Mimi checked on Joe.   
  
"Izzy, he looks worse." Sora told him.   
  
Mimi turned to Palmon. "You seem to know much about the berries Joe ate, Palmon. Can you tell us about them?"   
  
Palmon nodded. "Somehow, the berries were infested with a disease many years ago. Now each berry of that species is infected with the disease. The Blue Cure Berries had somehow adapted to the berries and developed a natural cure for them. Anyone or anything that eats the berries will die in a week."   
  
"Wow, Palmon." Mimi complimented.   
  
Palmon smiled.   
  
"Well," Sora said, "its been only two days since Joe ate them. He should be fine."   
  
"Wait," Tentomon said, "I've heard that a lot of evil wild digimon live on Blue Island, and there is a supposed guardian of the Blue Cure berries."   
  
"Don't worry, Tentomon, we'll kick that 'mon's butt!" Tai said.   
  
Zudomon landed on Blue Island. The Digi Destined and Ash and company got off Zudomon. Zudomon turned back int Gomamon. The kids started to walk, Palmon in front.   
  
"It's said that the Blue Cure berries are in the center of the island." Palmon told them.   
  
Izzy brought up a map and went through it. Then he came across a picture of a round blue berry. He walked over to Palmon.   
  
"Is this it?" Izzy asked.   
  
Palmon looked at the computer screen and nodded. Izzy started to type.   
  
"Prodigious! I was able to put the blue cure berries' location on the map!"   
  
"Great." Tai said.   
  
The kids continued walking. Suddenly, they came across a clearing. Palmon pointed to a tree in the middle.   
  
"There's the tree that the blue cure berries grow on!" Palmon said, excitedly.   
  
Suddenly, a four legged silver digimon appeared from behind the tree. It looked like a silver Monochromon. But it had spikes jutting from it's back all over the place. And on the end of its tail was a massive spike. And on the end of its silver frill, which was on its neck, spikes jutted out, pointing towards its back. The top of its head was black. That's the only part that wasn't silver.   
  
"What is that?" Ash asked.   
  
"Oh no," Tentomon said with fear in his voice, "it's Metalspikemon! The mega of Monochromon. Its Spike Jet attack will make you feel like a pin cushion!"   
  
"Is the guardian?" Tai asked.   
  
Metalspikemon chuckled. "You'll never defeat me! As long as I live, no one will get these blue cure berries!" Metalspikemon boasted.   
  
"Warp digivolve, Agumon!" Tai said.   
  
"You too Gabumon." Matt told him.   
  
"Agumon, warp digivolve to.... Wargreymon!"   
  
"Tsunomon, digivolve to... Gabumon!"   
  
"Gabumon, warp digivolve.... Metalgarurumon!"   
  
The two digimon flew after Metalspikemon.  
  
Chapter 9: Fight For The Berries  
  
"Spike Jet!" Metalspikemon spun around and loads of spikes flew off Metalspikemon's back and went after the two mega digimon.   
  
"Mega Claw!" Wargreymon cried.   
  
He thrust his hand at Metalspikemon. Metalspikemon skillfully dodged.   
  
"Go Scyther!" Tracey yelled.   
  
The pokeball containing Scyther opened, releasing the pokemon.   
  
"SCYTHER!"   
  
Scyther charged Metalspikemon. Metalspikemon went onto its hind legs and grabbed Wargreymon with its free legs and threw him at Scyther. Wargreymon wiped out Scyther.   
  
"Ice Wolf Claw!"   
  
Metalgarurumon launched a beam of ice at Metalspikemon. Metalspikemon covered its head with its front legs and fell to the ground. The beam hit Metalspikemon's side, having no effect. Metalspikemon laughed.   
  
"My whole body is made of ChromDigizoid armor. You can't penetrate my body with some puny ice! HAHAHAHA!"   
  
"We can't just sit here! We have to help them!" Kari said, encouraging.   
  
"Kari's right," T.K. said, "I'm going to help them!"   
  
The rest of the kids nodded.   
  
"Go Snorlax!" Ash cried.   
  
"Go! Staryu!" Instead, another pokeball opened and Psyduck came out.   
  
"Awww.... Psyduck!" Misty cried.   
  
"Gomamon, digivolve to... Ikkakumon!"   
  
"Ikkakumon, digivolve to.... Zudomon!"   
  
"Palmon, digivolve to... Togemon!"   
  
"Togemon, digivolve to... Lilymon!"   
  
"Biyomon, digivolve to.. Birdramon!"   
  
"Birdramon, digivolve to... Garudamon!"   
  
"Tentomon, digivolve to... Kabuterimon!"   
  
"Kabuterimon, digivolve to... Megakabuterimon!"   
  
"Gatomon, digivolve to.... Angewomon!"   
  
"Patamon, digivolve to... Angemon!"   
  
"Angemon, digivolve to.. Magnaangemon!"   
  
The new pokemon and digimon went after Metalspikemon. Except Psyduck. He sat down, holding his head.   
  
"Psy..duck?"   
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!"   
  
"Horn Buster!"   
  
"Gate of Destiny!"   
  
"Celestial Arrow!"   
  
"Flower Cannon!"   
  
"Wing Blade!"   
  
"Snorlax, use Hyper Beam!"   
  
"Scyther, Slash attack now!"   
  
All of the attacks hit Metalspikemon except Gate of Destiny. When the smoke cleared, Metalspikemon still stood.   
  
"You think you can defeat me with puny attacks? HAHAHA! Uhhhh..."   
  
Metalspikemon had a look of pain on its face before it fell to the ground and disintegrated. Wargreymon stood there, his left claw outstretched. Wargreymon had use Mega Claw and stabbed Metalspikemon, deleting it. All of the digimon digivolved back. The megas digivolved back to their in-training forms. And the ultimates digivolved back to their rookie forms.   
  
Chapter 10: The Curing  
  
The kids picked up a couple of berries and walked over to Joe, who was sleeping on the ground. Sora woke Joe up.   
  
"Wake up Joe, we have the Blue Cure Berries for you."   
  
Tai handed Sora some berries and Sora gave them to Joe.   
  
"Eat them." She told Joe.   
  
Joe nodded and popped to in his mouth and he started to chew.   
  
"The berries will take their toll in a few minutes." Palmon told them.   
  
Sora and Tai carried him to the beach.   
  
"Gomamon, digivolve to... Ikkakumon!"   
  
"Ikkakumon, digivolve to.. Zudomon!"   
  
Zudomon lay in the water. The kids got on. Joe was sitting on Zudomon's back. Suddenly, Joe stood up.   
  
"I feel fine!"   
  
Everyone cheered. Joe was back to normal.  
  
Chapter 11: You're Next, Warmon!  
  
The kids looked at the island that lay dead ahead. Izzy checked the map on his computer and then the island.   
  
"Yup," he started, "that is Dark Island up ahead."   
  
Everyone cheered. Zudomon started to accelerate through the water. The island inched closer and closer. The island was pure black like what it looked like when the gang fought Piedmon. In the middle of the island was a visible mountain that had some kind of skull on it. Zudomon landed near the coast and watched as the kids jumped off his back. After every kid was off, Zudomon digivolved back to Gomamon. He jumped out of the water and followed the rest of the kids. They proceeded through a forest...  
  
In the Skull in the Mountain..  
  
Warmon turned to his master who sat in a chair watching a monitor of the kids through the forest. Miragemon laughed.   
  
"It won't be long until the kids will die! As much as I would like to destroy them, Warmon, you get the first crack at them."   
  
Warmon smiled and bowed. "Thank you master. Do not worry, I have never failed you and do not want to start now."   
  
Miragemon chuckled. "Prepare to die, children!"   
  
Suddenly, a digimon analyzer screen came up and showed Warmon.   
  
"Warmon, my most powerful servant. He is the strongest mega in the digital world. He is three times stronger than Piedmon and two times stronger than Apocalymon. His War Cannon and Fireball of Doom attacks can destroy the average digimon in one shot." Miragemon finished.   
  
"Thank you, my lord." Warmon said.   
  
Warmon then vanished from the skull.  
  
Back in the Forest...  
  
Suddenly, a socket popped out of the ground right where the kids were about to step on. They got taken aback by this. Rainbow colored light shot out from the socket. An old man appeared.   
  
"Its that old man again." Misty commented.   
  
Gennai looked around. "Greetings. I see you've made it to Dark Island."   
  
The kids nodded. Gennai continued.   
  
"Have you guys seen the mountain? Well, see the Skull on it? The skull is where Miragemon and Warmon and other servants reside. The mountain is called Skull Mountain. You must climb Skull Mountain to get to Miragemon. Miragemon will defiantly send a servant to ambush you. Watch out! Uh, oh, ran outta quarters, gotta go!"   
  
"Wait Gennai!" Tai called in vain.   
  
Unfortunately, Gennai left and so did the light, and the socket.   
  
"Why does he leave us to hang out to dry like that?" Tracey asked.   
  
"Its his specialty."Sora said glumly.   
  
Suddenly, out of a poof of dust, a digimon appeared. It was humanoid, but it was all red and its arms were made of armor plates like that of Flamedramon. The creature was very muscular.   
  
"Oh no, its Warmon!" Tentomon yelled.   
  
"Welcome to Dark Island, kiddies. Time to destroy you like the garbage that you are! Fireball of Doom!"   
  
Warmon launched a fireball from its hand. Everyone managed to scramble out of the way. When the smoke cleared, the fireball left a huge crater. Warmon chuckled.   
  
"Give all you've got! You'll never defeat me, or lord Miragemon!"   
  
Tai growled.   
  
"Agumon, warp digivolve to..... Wargreymon!"   
  
"Gabumon, warp digivolve to... Metalgarurumon!"   
  
The two megas charged after Warmon. Warmon caught Metalgarurumon, who was going to jump at him. Warmon threw Metalgarurumon into a tree. Metalgarurumon fell to the ground.   
  
"Terra Force!"   
  
Wargreymon started to spin as fast as a drill. Warmon dodged and Wargreymon hit the ground. Wargreymon couldn't stop himself from spinning and dug into the ground. Wargreymon finally stopped himself when he dug too far into the ground. Wargreymon couldn't move and was tired from the spinning. Warmon chuckled.   
  
"No sweat. Now you children will die!"   
  
Warmon charged after the children. The children scattered in small groups. Warmon chased after them. Suddenly, the digimon left stood in front of Warmon. Warmon stopped abruptly and chuckled again.   
  
"War Cannon!"   
  
Warmon formed a beam in his hands, which were brought close to his chest. Warmon flicked his arms off to the side and the crimson beam headed towards the digimon. They scattered and Gatomon and Tentomon tripped. Gatomon managed to get out of the way. The beam hit the ground right by Tentomon. Tentomon shielded his head with his claws. The beam hit once Tentomon was bringing his left arm to block himself. The beam hit his arm and blew it off. Tentomon felt unimaginable pain. Tentomon grunted. Tentomon fell to the ground, unconscious. Izzy saw him fall and ran after Tentomon. Sora and T.K. ran after him.   
  
"Don't Izzy!" Sora yelled.   
  
Izzy picked up Tentomon and tried to run away from Warmon, who was only a few feet away.   
  
"Aww.. isn't that nice? Fireball of Doom!"   
  
The fireball inched towards Izzy, T.K. and Sora. They shielded themselves. Suddenly, Tentomon woke up and started to surge with power. Biyomon and Patamon were the same. Tentomon had so much power, he regenerated his arm. Warmon glanced in horror.   
  
"What?!"   
  
"Tentomon, warp digivolve to... Herculeskabuterimon!"   
  
"Biyomon, warp digivolve to... Phoenixmon!"   
  
"Patamon, warp digivolve to... Seraphimon!"   
  
The three megas flew in and blocked the shot without a scratch.   
  
"How could they?!" Warmon asked, astonished.   
  
The three megas faced Warmon.   
  
Warmon chuckled and smiled. "Finally, I have some challenge here.."  
  
Chapter 12: The Almost Impossible Happens!!!!!   
  
Warmon charged the three mega digimon with his arm up. Seraphimon charged Warmon and slammed his fist into Warmon. Warmon flew through a tree from the shot. Warmon held his head and got up.   
  
"War Cannon!" An energy beam launched its way at the three megas.   
  
"I'll handle this." Herculeskabuterimon told them, with confidence in his voice.   
  
"Mega Electro Shocker!"   
  
Herculeskabuterimon launched a huge ball of electricity that was thrown at the beam. It hit the beam and caused a massive explosion. Warmon, Herculeskabuterimon, Seraphimon and Phoenixmon were engulfed with light. Then it dimmed and fire shot up in the sky. Warmon covered his face. Seraphimon hovered in the air with Herculeskabuterimon and Phoenixmon.   
  
"You have caused enough problems for the Digital World. It is time for us to destroy you! Seven Heavens!"   
  
Warmon jumped into the air seconds after the attack hit the ground, causing a mini crater. Warmon went in front of Seraphimon and punched him right in the face. Seraphimon plummeted to the ground. Warmon charged Phoenixmon. Phoenixmon flew to the other direction with Warmon following and Herculeskabuterimon following Warmon.   
  
"Giga Scissor Claw!" Herculeskabuterimon's claw slammed into Warmon and made him plummet to the ground. Warmon smashed through a tree. Seraphimon went into the air and joined Herculeskabuterimon and Phoenixmon.   
  
"Time to finish you once and for all! Seven Heavens!"   
  
"Mega Electro Shocker!"   
  
"Crimson Flare!"   
  
All three attacks made their way to Warmon but stopped in mid-air. The three attacks slammed into each other and combined. Warmon sat up and saw the massive attack heading his way. He blocked his face with his hand as white light shined.   
  
"No, it can't be." Warmon exclaimed. The attack hit Warmon. "ARGH! AHHHHHHH!!!" Warmon screamed before the explosion occurred. As the smoke cleared, Warmon was still standing. "No, it can't be. He couldn't have survived that!" Tai exclaimed. Warmon chuckled. "That attack cannot kill me. I am all powerful! MUHAHAHA!"   
  
"Terra Force!"   
  
"Ice Wolf Claw!"   
  
Two attacks hit Warmon head on. Warmon was sent back from the attacks as the attacks were still around Warmon's stomach, driving him back. He hit a tree and an explosion rocked the battle field. The tree Warmon hit flew through the air and dropped back down. When the smoke cleared, Warmon was on the ground. He twitched.   
  
"No way!" Tracey exclaimed.   
  
Warmon sat up. "Digi Destined, you'll never defeat me." Warmon slowly got up. The attacks had done some major damage to Warmon. He had scratches all over his body. "Fireball of Doom!" Warmon launched a fireball from his hand. Everyone dodged the attack.   
  
"Now you can attack!" Tai told them.   
  
"Seven Heavens!"   
  
"Crimson Flare!"   
  
"Terra Force!"   
  
"Giga Missile!"   
  
"Mega Electro Shocker!"   
  
All five attacks descended on Warmon. Warmon put up his arms as the attacks neared. The attacks hit his hands. Warmon grunted as he tried to get his arms forward to send back the attacks. "AAHHHH!" Warmon screamed. His arms let go and the five attacks hit Warmon. "NOOOO!!!" Warmon screamed as he vaporized.  
  
Chapter 13: The Prophecy  
  
The Digi Destined and Ash and company waited until the smoke cleared. When th smoke cleared, Warmon was no where to be seen. Everyone started cheering. The five megas walked and landed in front of the kids.   
  
"We..we vaporized Warmon." Wargreymon managed to get out before he, Metalgarurumon, Seraphimon, Phoenixmon, and Herculeskabuterimon collapsed. Metalgarurumon turned back to Tsunomon. Phoenixmon turned back to Yokomon. Herculeskabuterimon turned back to Motimon. Wargreymon turned back to Koromon and Seraphimon turned back to Tokomon. T.K., Izzy, Tai, Matt and Sora ran to their fallen digimon.   
  
"Are you okay?" Sora asked Yokomon.   
  
"We're just out of energy." Yokomon told Sora softly. The others were out of energy too. The kids let go of their digimon and stood up. The in-training digimon stood on the ground. Suddenly, a black socket like object appeared in the ground. Rainbow light shot from the socket. An old man appeared in the light.   
  
"It's that old man again!" Misty exclaimed.   
  
Gennai coughed and then spoke. "I hear that you defeated Warmon. That is good, but not good enough for Miragemon. Your digimon will have to digivolve to the ultra level to defeat him. Also, I have a new prophecy for you."   
  
"What now?" Matt asked.   
  
"Here is what the prophecy says: The ghost will swallow up the island. Those who are together cannot defeat the ghost. The ghost is all powerful until one sacrifices his life. Then a miracle will happen. That's the prophecy." Gennai told them. The kids contemplated it.   
  
"It's so hard to figure out." Ash said. The others nodded. Gennai nodded as well. "Well good luck. See ya!"   
  
Then the image of Gennai disappeared. Tai stomped his foot on the ground.   
  
"When will he ever help us?" He wondered out loud. The Digi Destined shrugged their shoulders. Suddenly, maniacal laughing roared out through the island. The kids looked around all over the place as the sky above them turned a dark grey color. Blue streaks of lightening shot down all over the place.   
  
"Fools!" A voice spoke. "You'll never defeat me! I'll take this island!"   
  
The kids spotted a transparent human figure drop from the sky. The figure landed on the ground ahead of the kids.   
  
Koromon growled. "Miragemon." He stated. Miragemon laughed.   
  
"I see you figured out my puzzle! Now you will die!" Miragemon ran at the kids.  
  
Chapter 14: Fighting  
  
"Koromon, digivolve to...Agumon!"   
  
"Agumon, warp digivolve to...Wargreymon!"   
  
"Tsunomon, digivolve to... Gabumon!"   
  
"Gabumon, warp digivolve to... Metalgarurumon!"   
  
"Motimon, digivolve to... Tentomon!"   
  
"Tentomon, digivolve to... Herculeskabuterimon!"   
  
"Yokomon, digivolve to... Biyomon!"   
  
"Biyomon, warp digivolve to... Phoenixmon!"   
  
"Tokomon, digivolve to... Patamon!"   
  
"Patamon, warp digivolve to... Seraphimon!"   
  
"Palmon, digivolve to... Togemon!"   
  
"Togemon, digivolve to... Lilymon!"   
  
"Gomamon, digivolve to... Ikkakumon!"   
  
"Ikkakumon, digivolve to... Zudomon!"   
  
"Gatomon, digivolve to... Angewomon!"   
  
The ultimates and megas charged at Miragemon. Miragemon grabbed Lilymon and flung her so hard that it hit Zudomon and knocked him over.   
  
"Crimson Flare!" Miragemon saw the attack coming and grabbed Seraphimon. Seraphimon struggled as he saw the attack coming. The Crimson Flare hit Seraphimon. An explosion erupted that sent Miragemon flying.   
  
"Go! Pikachu!" Ash yelled.   
  
Pikachu jumped off Ash's head and went into the smoke.   
  
"Pikachu?! PIKACHU!" Ash screamed.   
  
"Pika pika!"   
  
Ash heard this and knew Pikachu was all fight. When the smoke cleared, Miragemon stood, surrounded by a badly wounded Seraphimon, Phoenixmon, Herculeskabuterimon, Metalgarurumon, Wargreymon, Zudomon, Lilymon, Angewomon and Pikachu. Miragemon looked at his adversaries.   
  
"Time for the game to begin." He said. Pikachu charged Miragemon. Miragemon laughed at this pitiful attempt.   
  
"Thundershock now!"   
  
Pikachu jumped into the air and yellow bolts of lightening shot off of Pikachu, aimed at Miragemon.   
  
"Pika CHU!" Miragemon was hit by the electricity. He tried to withstand it, but he couldn't. Miragemon grunted in pain and fell over. Pikachu landed and did his little victory symbol. Miragemon laughed.   
  
"Is that the best you can do? You will die first, rodent! Time Warp!" Suddenly, everyone froze. Everyone was moving slowly except for Miragemon. Miragemon stopped in front of Pikachu. He drew his hand back and laughed. "Die rodent!"  
  
Chapter 15: The Sacrifice's Trigger  
  
Time suddenly went 2 times faster than normal!   
  
"Argh! I can't control that move!" Miragemon exclaimed. Ash ran to Pikachu.   
  
"Pikachu!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Miragemon drove his hand down, Ash jumped in the way just in time and Miragemon's hand went straight through Ash's heart. Pikachu was still blocking his head, awaiting death. He looked up and saw Ash. Ash's eyes went huge from the pain. Miragemon took back his hand and Ash fell to the ground. Time then went back to normal. "Ash!" Misty and Tracey said in unison. They ran to Ash's side. Ash was on the ground, holding his bloody chest. A trickle of blood came from the corner of his lip. Misty and Tracey kneeled next to him.   
  
"Ash, are you okay?" Misty asked. Misty wiped the tears from her face.   
  
"Is..is...is Pik....Pikachu all right?" Ash asked.   
  
Misty nodded. Ash nodded.   
  
"Good.....that's.....all....that matters..." Ash closed his eyes and fell limp. Pikachu felt the tears coming from his eyes. Pikachu snuggled up to Ash's corpse and cried over it.   
  
"It must be tough for Pikachu. How could he live with that Ash sacrificed himself to save him?" Tracey whispered to Misty.   
  
Misty started to cry too. Miragemon laughed. Wargreymon and the other digimon felt their rage inside. Pikachu got his head up from Ash's corpse.   
  
"PIKA!"   
  
Pikachu, and Wargreymon started to glow. The two floated to the sky and joined together. Golden light shined everywhere. Everyone had to shield their eyes from the light.   
  
"Wargreymon and Pikachu, fusion evolve to...Pikagreymon!"   
  
The light stopped shining and showed a Wargreymon shaped creature with the colors, mouth and ears of Pikachu. Miragemon looked up.   
  
"What? How can this be?!"   
  
"You killed my friend. You shall feel his fate! Terra Shock!"   
  
A huge yellow beam shot Miragemon in the stomach. Miragemon screamed and vaporized. Everyone de-digivolved and everyone cheered in victory...  
  
Epilogue  
  
The group of kids stared out to the horizon. Tracey had Ash's corpse in his arms. The Digi Destined turned to the Pokemon gang.   
  
"I guess this is good bye." Tai said. The kids shook hands and they waved as Misty, Pikachu, and Tracey with Ash's corpse went through a inter-dimensional vortex.  
  
Pokemon World...  
  
Everyone asked about Ash's death. Tracey and Misty didn't know what to say. Their Digital World story would not be believed. They decided it would be their little secret...  
  
THE END 


End file.
